wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
The warrior is a melee character, always right in the thick of any battle. They have no magical abilities, but they do have a wide range of special moves. Instead of having mana, a warrior requires rage to use most of their special abilities. A warriors primary role is to take the hits. This means they have to keep the mobs focussed on themselves, by generating as much aggro as possible. Warriors typically have the highest hitpoints and armour class of all classes in the game. Depending on how a warrior spends their talent points, they can also put out some very good DPS. Warriors can use all armour types, and can wield all weapons types except Wands and the upcoming Relics in battle. Races The warrior can be played by every race: * Alliance ** Draenei (Draenei are not playable until the release of the 'The Burning Crusade' expansion) ** Dwarves ** Gnomes ** Humans ** Night Elves * Horde ** Blood Elves (Blood Elves are not playable until the release of the 'The Burning Crusade' expansion) ** Orcs ** Tauren ** Trolls ** Undead Rage By default, a warrior's rage bar is empty. Warriors can gain rage by being hit, by dealing damage, by using a potion, or by using certain Warrior Abilities. Other abilities then require a certain amount of rage in order to activate them. Once a warrior leaves combat, any left-over rage will slowly seep away until the bar is empty again. The bar will also empty immediately if a warrior switches stance (unless the warrior has the Tactical Mastery talent). Note that due to rage being generated by battle, the strategy of a warrior is a bit different compared to other classes with mana. Even Rogues use a different strategy from warriors as they, too, simply have to wait to regenerate their "pool". Warriors generate rage mainly by being in battle, which makes them capable of fighting long fights rather well (as long as "that other bar" doesn't drop too fast). This should be taken into consideration when playing a warrior - when you get hit, you actually become more able to do stuff! This also leads to the warrior actually preferring to "fill up" on a less powerful enemy before taking care of a more powerful one. A warrior with a full rage bar to unload can do some serious damage, with all the instant abilities that are available. See: A Closer Look at Rage Mechanics Stances The Warrior has different stances for different situations. Which stance to use will also be determined by the warrior's talents. *Battle Stance: The standard, starting stance for all warriors. A balance of offensive and defensive abilities. (-20% Threat Generated) *Defensive Stance: As it suggests, more defensive oriented and fewer offensive damaging moves. Best used when playing in the main tank role (-10% Damage Received, -10% Damage Inflicted, +30% Threat Generated). *Berserker Stance: All out attack, with little regard to the warrior's own health. Best used when somebody else is tanking and you need full-on DPS (+3% Crit, +10% Damage Received, -20% Threat Generated). Some Warrior Abilities are limited by which stance you are in, so choose wisely! Remember that the rage bar is emptied whenever switching stance unless you have Tactical Mastery. Abilities The Warrior has various abilities based on the current battle stance or usable with any stance. For more detail, see Warrior Abilities. Talents Warrior talents are split into three trees: Arms A general mix of talents comprised mostly of utility and offensive abilities, the Arms talent tree is capped by the Mortal Strike ability, an attack dealing extra damage and reducing any healing effects on a target by 50%. The arms tree mainly enhances burst damage, emphasizing powerful (usually slow) two-handed weapons. Fury Primarily offensive, the Fury talent tree is capped by the Bloodthirst ability, though the tree really relies on Flurry to create most of its damage. Fury warriors are DPS superstars--though you may lack some of the burst capability of an arms warrior, over a long boss fight you will outdamage him. Protection Primarily defensive talents, the Protection tree is capped by the Shield Slam ability. This tree's talents are all about building aggro more effectively and upping your survivability. Talent calculators can be found at Official Blizzard site, Panda Hideout, WoW Vault, ThottBot, Merciless. End-Game Expectations As a warrior your primary job will be a tank and to maintain aggro. Almost all raids will expect you to sword & board, so you better have a decent main-hand weapon and shield handy. You will usually not have the chance to DPS, unless there are a multitude of tanks in the raid. Your primary concerns should be Stamina, Defense, and Fire Resist gear. A nice hybrid of the three will be optimal for end-game raiding. Apart from the expectations of a tank are the expectations of a DPS warrior. As an endgame DPS warrior, you should expect to have to pull out the sword and board occasionally, but not frequently. If you're a 'paper warrior' DPS warrior, make sure you know what the Rogues are supposed to do as well as the warriors. If you are a member in a smaller guild, having a 0/31/20 or 31/0/20 build may be expected so that you are a very capable offtank (even though this is possible without protection talent). Further Information See Starting a Warrior for some advice when starting out. See Warrior sets for information about Warrior-specific set items. See Warrior PvP for advice on playing nicely with others. See Warrior Tactics for more general class advice. See Warrior Instance Grouping Guide for tips in Instances. ---- Category:Classes Category:Warriors Category:Dwarves Category:Gnomes Category:Humans Category:Night Elves Category:Orcs Category:Trolls Category:Forsaken Category:Tauren Category:Horde classes Category:Alliance classes